Athena (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|High Counselor= |-|Liberté= |-|Knight of Wisdom= Summary In war, there are two kinds of soldiers: those that fight for blood, and those that fight for honor. The first crave the clash of steel and smell of slaughter, the latter know the wisdom of justice, the kindness of mercy, and that life should never be taken wantonly. These different warriors seek different Gods. Ares, God of War revels in the bloodletting, but his sister, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, is patron to those who fight with dignity, and only when there is no other alternative. Favored daughter of Zeus, wise as ten thousand scholars, just as the scales themselves; Athena is a paragon of incorruptible virtue, and worshipped with righteous fervor. So revered is she that Athens, greatest city in all the world, is named for her, and regal temples adorn the countryside in her honor, each tended by loyal priestesses. To Athena, a life is a precious thing that need not be wasted in frivolous battle. Bloodthirsty Ares, on the other hand, is reviled by their father and chained by his ravenous subjects. At the Siege of Troy, Ares disobeyed Zeus and joined with the battle, fighting for the mortal Trojans. Athena rose to stop him, indirectly championing the Greeks, but directly keeping the order of divine law. Their fierce battle clashed in unspeakable proportions, ending only when Ares) limped from the battle field, cowed by his sister and rival. With Ares diminished, the tide of the war shifted and the heroes of the Greek Army toppled Troy. In times of war, prayers are sent to both Gods. Ares, for bloodstained victory, Athena for honor, valor, and the wisdom to fight with dignity. Make no mistake, these are times of war, and Ares) has already answered the call to arms. Athena, ever cautious with lives, goes to battle without eagerness, but solemn necessity, for the Goddess of Wisdom knows honor is for the living. The dead have no need of it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Athena, Goddess of Wisdom Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Greek Goddess, Goddess of War, Strategy and Wisdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can imbue her weapons with divine energy and create weapons made of pure energy), Weapon Creation (Can spontanously create spears), Light Manipulation and Limited Mind Control (Via Confound), Telekinesis, Healing, Summoning (Can summon a group of warriors), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Medusa and Arachne), Teleportation, Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to her brother Ares, who was able to overpower and harm Ra and whom she managed to disarm and harmed during the Trojan War. Fought against Loki when he used Zeus's Lightning Bolt) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to her brother Ares) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm the likes of Ares) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her spear Standard Equipment: Spear, Shield, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Is an extremely skilled planner and a master strategist. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reach:' After using any ability, Athena's next Basic Attack is a ranged attack, hitting all enemies it passes through, and dealing an additional +15% of her Magical Power as damage. Reach's damage will trigger Basic Attack Item Effects, but not Ability ones. *'Preemptive Strike:' Athena powers up for a dash. While dashing, Athena will pass through minions, stop and hit the first enemy god she encounters, dealing damage and slowing all she hits. If she hits an enemy, Athena gains one stack of Block (max 3), absorbing the next Basic Attack from any god that hits her. *'Confound:' Athena releases a shockwave of power from her shield, Taunting enemy gods, and forcing them to fight or chase her. *'Shield Wall:' Athena summons a group of Athenian warriors who do damage upon arrival, and after 2s strike for additional damage. *'Defender of Olympus:' Athena picks a single allied god anywhere in the world, and launches herself up into the air, landing next to that god 4.2 seconds later. During that 4.2 seconds, the allied god mitigates 20% of the damage they're taking. Enemies nearby when Athena lands take damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Warriors Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE